This invention relates to an applicator for viscous fluid, more particularly, but not exclusively, for masking fluid.
The use of masking fluid by artists is well known. It is frequently used when creating artistic works such as paintings, with inks, watercolors, acrylic paints and the like. There are great difficulties however, in applying the masking fluid, which is normally viscous. Some artists use a ruling or drawing pen. However, this requires the viscosity of the masking fluid to be reduced, usually by watering down the fluid. Others use a brush, with the consequent problem of fluid congealing on the brush and the difficulty of applying the masking fluid accurately when using a brush, particularly on fine work. A different viscosity is required for brush work than is required for an art pen, causing a number of different containers to be in use at one time and frequently resulting in confusion and waste.
The following United States Patents are believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art in the relevant dispenser field: U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,152, issued Mar. 27, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,501, issued Oct. 25, 1960, U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,644, issued Jul. 9, 1957, U.S. Pat. No. 2,249,832, issued Jul. 22, 1941, U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,050, issued Oct. 18, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,572, issued Nov. 16, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,243, issued Jul. 21, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,312, issued Jan. 4, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,864, issued Sep. 19, 1950, U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,517, issued Oct. 9, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,503, issued Dec. 30, 1969, U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,722, issued Mar. 10, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,327, issued Oct. 13, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,877, issued Sep. 10, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,530, issued May 10, 1983.
More of the disclosed patents disclose the combination of structural elements incorporated in the invention disclosed and claimed herein.
The object of this invention is to provide a means of allowing masking fluid to be applied in a convenient and precisely controlled manner, avoiding the current known difficulties including the possibility of accidental spillage.
According to the present invention there is provided an applicator for masking fluid, comprising a fluid reservoir and supply means which feeds the fluid to a nib. The nib consists of a hollow tube through which the fluid flows, such flow being caused by pressure applied to the reservoir such that it deforms the walls or by any other driving means which creates a fluid flow through the nib.
A further aspect of the present invention is that after use a cap is placed on the supply means, further referred to, by way of example as the spout, such cap covering the nib. This cap incorporates a prong that slides through the nib acting as a seal when the applicator is not in use. The prong also acts as a nib cleaning tool by keeping the hollow interior of the nib clear of dried fluid.
Other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.